


Unfortunately Reoccurring Cycles

by UnsolvedRubixsCube



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, No Gore, One Shot, Other, Please forgive my google translate, Rated T for swears, Slice of Life, Talon Trio, Team Talon, no actual blood, no violence, team isn't quite a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsolvedRubixsCube/pseuds/UnsolvedRubixsCube
Summary: Reaper going off on long rants in Spanish was nothing new, especially after Sombra officially started working with Talon. But it was unusual for Gabriel to be having a heated argument with the bathroom door.





	Unfortunately Reoccurring Cycles

Widowmaker stalks down the corridor looking for Reaper. Their mission was supposed to have started ten minutes ago. Their window is rapidly closing; they need to leave _now_.

 She turns the corner and finds him shouting Spanish at a bathroom door. From the other side, Sombra replies with an elegant _Fuck you!_

“What is the holdup?” Widowmaker snaps stopping in front of Reyes.

“Sombra won’t come out,” Reaper rumbles, scowl wrinkles clearly showing on his unmasked face. 

“What do you guys have against me taking a crap in peace?” Sombra calls out apparently hearing Widowmaker’s voice.

“If you were doing your business you would be done by now! Quit stalling,” Reaper shouts. After a moment he adds, “There will be bathrooms in Nepal.”

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Sombra yells back.

Widowmaker sighs. They don’t have time for this.

“Why don’t you just go get her?” Widowmaker asks.

“What?” Reaper asks furrowing his brow.

“You know,” Widowmaker twirls her hand, “drag her out by her collar scarf thing.”

“It’s a women’s restroom,” Reaper says looking slightly offended.

“It’s a unisex bathroom,” Widowmaker says pointing at the sign.

“Sombra is inside, so it’s a women’s restroom,” Reaper says. He crosses his arms signaling the conversation is over.

Widowmaker closes her eyes in disbelief. She can feel a headache coming on. Its times like this that she almost misses being a solo agent. Almost.

The sniper walks past Reaper and pushes open the door. She’ll take care of this herself. The bathroom is small and clean, true militia style. It holds only the bare minimum; a few sinks, mirrors, several private stalls with toilets, urinals, or waste disposal units for Omnics. Widowmaker can appreciate the no-nonsense design.

She checks under each of the stalls. Each one is empty.

Is Sombra really using her camouflage for this? Widowmaker clicks her tongue in disapproval and activates her visor. A quick glance around shows a red heat signature curled up in the fourth stall. She walks over to it.

“Sombra,” she says, “I know you’re in there. Reyes knows you’re in here. So why don’t you come on out and save yourself some trouble?”

The heat signature doesn’t move. Widowmaker has the distinct impression the hacker is holding her breath. 

“Fine,” Widowmaker snaps. That will be her only warning. “If you are currently indecent I recommend you fix that.”

Widowmaker turns off her visor and waits a moment.

Then she kicks in the stall door.

 _“Mierda!”_ Sombra cries as the pathetic metal locks flies past her head.

Widowmaker steps into the stall as Sombra phases back into the visible spectrum. Thankfully she is fully clothed. The hacker hurriedly regains her composure and gives Widowmaker one of her best shit-eating smiles. Sombra leans back on her seat and tries to look casual. Or casual as one can be on a toilet. 

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing _Azul_ ,” Sombra says gesturing to the lack of space between them. “I can hook you up with someone, if you want.”

In a flash, Widowmaker's hand snaps out grabbing Sombra’s wrist. The hacker lets out a muffled a yelp at the sudden contact. Widowmaker gently pulls Sombra’s hand to her face. She examines her hand. There is blood under her fingernails.

“You’re bleeding,” Widowmaker states. “Are you hiding an injury?”

Sombra snorts. “Something like that, Spider-woman.” 

Widowmaker stares at Sombra until the penny drops.

“You are menstruating,” She says.

“If by that you mean Lucifer is trying to claw his way out of Hell via the Niagara falls of blood coming out of my vagina? Then, yes. I am on my period.”

Widowmaker says nothing. She glares accusingly at Sombra. Sombra stares back, refusing to break eye contact. As the seconds pass, she can see Sombra’s smile becoming more and more strained.

“Alright, alright,” Sombra says throwing up her hands, “I’m sorry I broke your perfect streak for missions or whatever. Normally, I move around the higher-ups’ plans to avoid going out when I feel like crap. This time it snuck up on me.”

“And your grand plan was to hide in the bathroom until we were late for the mission?” Widowmaker scoffs. “Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?”

“But it worked!” Sombra protests. “If it’s stupid and it works, it’s not stupid.”

The sniper’s face softens a fraction.

“Are you in pain?” Widowmaker asks.

“Nah. I took some meds earlier. They’re kicking in now. I mostly just feel exhausted and nauseous,” Sombra says pulling a face.

Widowmaker rolls her eyes in disgust but moves out the stall.

“Hot water, magnesium, and blueberries or oranges,” she orders. “And take an actual nap back at base. Not that thing where Reaper finds you hiding out in some closet with a datapad stuck on your face.”

Having said her piece the sniper marches out of the restroom. This isn't the first mission she’s had to abandon because of outside influences, she tells herself. It will be fine, she repeats, defying her growing headache.

 

Sombra blinks in surprise.

“And I didn’t even have to blackmail her,” she mutters.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well?” Reyes growls.

“We’re going back. Sombra is unfit for operations.” Widowmaker informs him. “She’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Is she sick?”

“No. She’s menstruating.”

Reaper's salt and pepper eyebrows shoot up.

“Ah. So that’s why she was so touchy yesterday,” he says. He turns back to the door. “Why didn’t you just tell me you little shit?” He shouts.

“Because it’s none of your business, old man!” Sombra yells back.

 

* * *

 

Back at base Sombra finds a bottle of Vitamin water and bar of dark chocolate waiting for her at her computer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors please let me know. And please leave a comment!
> 
> So my first published fic here. Not my best work. Not my worst. Hm. Yeah. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll be seeing something much longer and better from me in the near future.
> 
> If you like this go check out How To Have Fun Like A Bad Guy And Not Die by Francchi
> 
> Edited 3/10/18


End file.
